


Tomato

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, i don't even like tomatoes, this is such a weird title apparently july me didn't know what to call this disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clint and Natasha bicker over the correct pronunciation of “tomato”.





	Tomato

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I put a question sticker on my Instagram account (karasnecklace) and asked my followers for dialogue prompts. I wrote the first draft of this in fifteen minutes so it’s pretty short but whatever. Prompts are printed _in italic_.__

They were making soup for the rest of the Avengers when it happened.

“Nat, pass me the tomato, will ya?”

Natasha froze. “What did you just say?”

“I—tomato?”

“You mean tomato.”

“No, I really don’t. Only psychos pronounce it that way. Now give me the tomato.”

“Get the tomato yourself.”

“I thought I taught you well, Romanoff, but clearly I was mistaken. To-ma-to,” Clint said, emphasizing the second syllable.

“_How is tomato_ pronounced like th—”__

_ _“Tomato has always been pronounced like that!”_ _

_ _“I disagree.”_ _

_ _“You can’t disagree with the truth.”_ _

_ _“Tomato,” Nat declared with an air of finality, took the tomato, threw it on the floor, and stepped on it. The insides squirted everywhere._ _

_ _Clint let out a little squeak. “Have you lost your mind? Pepper’s going to kill us! She just had the floors cleaned!”_ _

_ _“So you admit it?”_ _

_ _“What?”_ _

_ _“You admit it’s pronounced as tomato.”_ _

_ _“First of all, you are never going to hear that coming out of my mouth. Secondly, go grab a mop. Or broom, or whatever people use to clean tomato stains off the floor.”_ _

_ _There was a pause, then a mischievous smile grew on Natasha’s face. “You said it.”_ _

_ _Clint replayed his last sentence in his head. And again. And again._ _

_ _“No,” he whispered as he shook his head. How could this have happened? He should’ve been more careful—_ _

_ _“Loser cleans the floor,” she tossed a mop to him with a smile and turned._ _

_ _“Wait, you can’t just leave me here. What about the rest of the soup? Natasha!”_ _

_ _“I’ll be upstairs, watching Friends.”_ _

_ _“Without me? You monster!”_ _

_ _Nat shrugged and practically skipped to the elevator._ _

_ _Clint groaned as the doors closed. “I’ll be getting you back for this,” he grumbles and starts cleaning up the mess._ _

**Author's Note:**

> You know what? I'm so ashamed of this one I'm not even gonna put the link to my other stuff here


End file.
